The present invention relates generally to barriers worn over clothing to protect same from spillage and staining, and more particularly to a dual layer disposable bib having a deformable perimeter for creating a tailored pouch or pocket to catch crumbs, food, and spilt beverages.
Protective barriers for clothing, or “bibs,” are well known in the art. Such bibs can be non-disposable cloth bibs or disposable paper bibs intended for a single use. It is also known in the art to have a two ply disposable bib such as those used in dentists' offices and other oral hygienists. Most of these prior art bibs use a strap or band that encircles the neck and suspends the bib over the user's chest area. However, the prior art bibs lack the ability to customize a bib to a user's unique body characteristics and to manipulate the bib in a user's determined shape to form a pouch for capturing food and the like.